


Able to Rest

by sturmfreii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, How many times can I tag fluff to properly express how this literally just mushy gushy fluff, M/M, Post Overwatch recall, Post-Mission cuddling and kisses, Romantic Fluff, Slight head-cannon exploration with Genji, There's one suggestive line in this fic but is otherwise general, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturmfreii/pseuds/sturmfreii
Summary: Genji and McCree wrap up a long, international streak of missions, and take some time to catch up in bed.





	Able to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> If you missed the first handful of tags or so: this is just very self-indulgent, tooth-rotting fluff between these two. I hope I'm not the only one who might need a good old fashioned dose of fluff for my boys to (hopefully) brighten my day.

The first section of Genji’s armor falls away with a loud click.

His fingers easily locate the second latch from muscle memory, his thumb pressing hard against the groove of his shoulder plates to feel them click and retract. Each layer of his armor drops into waiting hands, only to be discarded lazily onto the floor. Shoulder plates, breast plates, shin and thigh guards—a routine he follows subconsciously as he strips himself down.

It takes him a moment to locate the seam along the layer of bullet proof mesh encasing his body, the fabric soon crumpling to the floor with the rest of its brethren. Genji welcomes the cool bite of the air on his body, and savors the shiver it sends up his spine.

_Finally out of the heat._  

A soft click and hiss of air release Genji’s visor and faceplate, both slipping from his hands to join the rest of the mess at his feet. Deep breath in… let the seconds trickle by, before releasing a deep and heavy sigh.

_Finally done._

Slowly, he runs his hands over his face, taking weary steps towards the bathroom.

A spare glance towards the mirror reveals a now familiar face; an amalgamation of skin and metal melded together, currently peppered with purpling bruises and dents. His fingers linger over a new growth of stubble, following its path beneath his nose and up along his jawline before he reaches another bruise against his cheek. For a brief moment, he sees the toll of the years of fighting and hardship on his face. For a briefer moment, he sees the resemblance to his father.

  _It suits you, darlin’_ comments a familiar, warm voice in his mind.

Maybe he’ll keep it.  

Genji turns from the mirror, his left hand lingering over the stubble as his right mindlessly feels for the shower handle. Sensory nodes in his fingers register the cool metal of the handle, a quick twist of the knob spilling hot water from the showerhead.

_McCree is going to be awhile._

The gunslinger had joined Genji on this long string of missions, the ex-Blackwatch agents a silent, effective and deadly pair. Their expertise and compatibility served well for the sake of the cross-continent missions, though tonight all Genji feels is the exhaustion and the longing to finally _sleep_ next to him. Yet, they must fall protocol through to the very end: McCree would arrive back at their hotel room sometime after Genji to avoid suspicion.

It might very well be awhile.

Soap lathered, the cyborg washes away the layers of dried on sweat and grime from his skin, imagining a different set of hands smoothing their way along his arms. He thinks of calloused fingertips and the worn fabric of a red serape draped over his shoulders instead of thick soap suds, thinks of low rumbling laughter pressed against his back as he’s held close in the comforting warmth of a pair of arms.

It doesn’t take much imagining to think of Jesse’s lips on his own, peppering sweet kisses along his lips and jaws. _Stubble suits you real nice, darlin’_.

Genji finishes his shower and dries off, the towel barely making it to the hook on the bathroom door. He steps back into the hotel room, the ache of his limbs all the more prevalent as he makes his way to the sole desk occupying the back corner of the space. Retrieving a pair of briefs, the cyborg steps into them and towards the bed.

Moonlight cuts through the hotel blinds, the distant roll of thunder rumbling beyond the window panes The connective joints of his prosthetics ache in anticipation as he lays down, joining the painful orchestra of dark bruises along his skin. Weary, Genji turns away from the window and closes his eyes, listening to the thunder. _I hope he doesn’t get caught in the rain._

The covers come up easily when he pulls, weighing down his body and his thoughts as he mentally grounds himself.

A moment… he’ll just rest his eyes for a moment, while he waits.

 

* * *

 

Genji wakes to darkness.

_I fell asleep._ Slowly, the cyborg lifts his head, post-adrenaline fatigue weighing down his limbs like a stone. _Jesse…?_

It takes effort as he reposition himself to face the windows. It’s raining, the lifted blinds and propped open windows filling the room with the thick scent of wet earth and moonlight.

The barely lit bud of a cigar illuminates part of the darkened image outside on the sheltered balcony, highlighting a portion of a man’s jawline. Smoke curls around his figure, blurring his image midst the rainfall, but Genji recognizes it all the same.

_He’s back._

Genji settles himself onto his stomach, releasing a small hiss as the pressure irritates a particularly dark bruise along his shoulder. At a distance, Genji watches his lover, too tired to climb out of bed and reach for him; to pull him back inside and into bed where he belongs at Genji’s side.  He watches in silence, lets his thoughts fall quiet as he observers the way the moonlight reflects the metal of McCree’s arm. Even after so many months, the sight of it on McCree is foreign. He barely registers he closed his eyes, the image still burned into his mind, when—

“Did I wake ya, darlin’?”

Groggy, the cyborg blinks, and realizes Jesse has come inside. The man hovers over him, a warm hand brushing gently along his cheekbone. The gesture pulls a smile on Genji’s lips.

“Hey.” Genji mumbles.

“Hey.” Jesse echoes back, softly “Scoot over, will ya?”

Genji obeys, rolling onto his side as the blankets shift behind him. He stretches his body out with a groan, a mismatched pair of arms finding their home around his waist in moments. Together, the two adjust, their limbs tangling as warm smiles and soft chuckles are exchanged. They settle facing one another, McCree’s prosthetic arm lazily wrapped around Genji’s waist, glowing blue complementarily to the green of Genji’s running lights.

A quick brush of the cyborgs fingers through Jesse’s hair reveals he’s already taken a shower, his hair still wet yet sleek to the touch.

“How long was I out?” Genji asks, tiredly.

McCree lets out a low hum, something so close to Genji’s ears that Genji revels in the sensation of it. “Mm, dunno. Took a shower and smoked a lil before y’woke up though.”

“Ahh.” Genji sighs; he closes his eyes, his hands wandering along the frame of the cowboy beside him, feeling over the smooth curve of his stomach, “You could have woken me.”

“And ruin that cute expression while you were sleepin’? No way.” Tired laughter bubbles out of McCree, his lips quick to find the expose sides of Genji’s neck for a kiss.

Softly, Genji sighs and tils his head to give McCree further room, allowing his hands to roam further as the kisses snake their way up his throat. He traces the dip Jesse’s abdomen, listens to the soft questioning sound it emits from his throat. Though mind begs him to press closer, go further…

“I am too tired.” Genji confesses, “I couldn’t move my limbs if I tried.”

McCree lets out a quiet laugh, the sound managing to pull a smile back on Genji’s features.

“Yeah, same here.” Jesse agrees, his face nuzzling into the crook of Genji’s neck, “I’ve missed this, though.”

This. A quiet moment to themselves to sleep in each other’s arms without the thought of tomorrow pressing on their minds. Danger always lurks,  and could very well strike at any moment, yet their work for now was done. It was only them. The world would have to try a lot harder to pull them apart.

“Jesse.”

“Mm?”

Genji lifts his hand from the man’s waist, following the line of his body to cup his cheek. He shifts closer, McCree acting in kind as their bodies press closer together. A tilt of Genji’s head has their lips pressing into a kiss, slow and full and warm.

Jesse’s fingers roam up along Genji’s spine, brushing upwards until his hand cups the back of the cyborg’s neck. A soft sound from him prompts Genji to kiss deeper, a moment Genji feels slip far too quickly from his fingers before they part again.

“Genji.”

“Yes…?”  

“I love you.”

Something about the way McCree says it, the soft and low rumble of his voice as he mutters the words against Genji’s shoulder leaves the cyborg uncharacteristically weak. He manages to lift his arms to cradle the man’s head against his chest, warm and secure.

“And I love you.” Genji answers.

Soft kisses are lovingly peppered along Genji’s collarbone, McCree’s arms looping around the other’s middle as he breathes in the clean scent of skin, soap and chrome. “ _I love you_.” He says again, slower, as if to etch the words into the skin and metal of Genji’s chest with his lips.

Genji takes a moment to envision such and smiles, big and uninhibited. He presses a kiss to the crown of Jesse’s head, the thick scent of hotel shampoo filling his senses as he teases his fingers through McCree’s hair. “I love you, Jesse.”  

An approving hum sounds from the cowboy, a smile of his own lifting his features as he fully relaxes in the cyborg’s arms.

Rain continues to fall outside the window, pattering against the windows when the wind picks up. Genji closes his eyes to listen to the steady thrum of the rain, holding McCree loosely as he begins to fully relax. His lover does the same, his breathing slowing and evening out as he falls asleep from the long day’s work.

Genji runs his fingers lazily along McCree’s back, wondering he would find fresh bruises to nurse. He thinks of treating their injuries over hot coffee, still lazily wrapped in the bed’s blankets. Maybe Jesse could work his magic in the kitchen to make breakfast, if they woke up early enough. Or they could stay in bed and get room service.

Yeah, that would be good.


End file.
